Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt one
Well Shadows, let's get on with this INSANELY awesome walkthrough, made by your's truly DarkestShadow. Title menu Select new game and your difficulty level. If this is your first time on a Kingdom Hearts game choose beginner, if you've played before choose standard or if your awesome (or really really stupid) choose proud mode. Choose the rest of your preferences and watch the opening video. The First day Now who's this guy you might be thinking. Well, that’s Roxas and he is a special boy. Here's a little bit of information about him: Let’s watch the cutscene and find out that their ______ are missing. So let’s go explore the town! First up are a few tutorials that I explained above, so you should whizz through them. Once that's over with travel to the area called the Sand Lot to watch another cutscene. You are now allowed to choose your first weapon (YAY)! You have 3 choices here, on the left we have a staff that boosts your magic and that no one cares about, in the middle we have a sword with a guard that boosts defence and on the right we have a sword (of awesomeness) that boosts attacks. What you choose really depends on what game difficulty you're playing. If you're playing on beginner choose what ever you want, if on standard go for either attack or defence and if on proud definitely go for the sword on the right- you'll need it if you don’t want to get your ass kicked. You will now face your first fight against Seifer. This fight is just a practice to get used to the controls, so land a couple of combos and wait for the real fight to begin! Watch the cutscene where you get a picture taken and HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?! After the scene you will end up in the woods outside Twilight Town. Follow the white thing through the woods and to the old mansion and then prepare to fight Dusk. Strategy= Let’s kill this bum! Hit a couple of combos and he’ll go down easy. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL WHY ARENT WE HITTING IT?? Not to worry, keep trying until a cutscene starts. Data comes out of nowhere surrounds your crappy old bat that doesn’t hit anything and HOLY **** (Insert Swear word of choice here)! Roxas gets a Keyblade. Now the Dusk is done for! Simply attack until he dies. Go on, take your rage out on him! After he’s dead yellow orbs (munny) and green orbs (health) will be dropped. Another cutscene will play and the enemy will explode into… photos? What the hell is going on? So, that thing was the thief? Well, I'm glad you killed him then! And why are all the pictures of Roxas? Maybe we'll find out tomorrow..... The Second Day Now that we've had a good sleep let’s hit the beach! But we’re broke. So let's get some Munny! Today ain't a fighting day (well except for the bees)- it’s a working day… sorta. You have to run around doing (odd) jobs to make some munny. The jobs in the area you start in are: Mail Delivery, Grandstander and Cargo Climb. If you head to the Tram Common you'll find: Poster Duty, Bumble Buster and Junk Sweep. That's is a lot of work- but not to worry! If you can't be bothered doing all of that, simply finish one job, travel to the Station Plaza and talk to Hayner. Another cutscene commences and then it's off to bed! The Third Day Instead of playing at the beach we get to watch a cutscene. Save and head out to the street to encounter… another cutscene! This ones about shopping and blah blah blah blah blah blah bla- wait everythings frozen! Who’s that person? That's Namine, but we’ll find out about her later. Right now, carry on with the cutscene and eventually you'll end up in the Sand Lot facing a dusk. We know how this’ll turn out, so just attack a couple times and then get thrown into your first real challenge. Dive to the Heart If you’ve played KH1 then you’ll know this area. Again, you are presented with 3 weapons. The Dream Sword, The Dream Shield and The Dream Rod. The weapon you choose determines the way you gain your abilities and it also instantly turns into the Keyblade. A good idea is to choose the item similiar to the one you choose earlier- you seem to take more damge if you choose opposite weapons. More dusks will invade but you should have no trouble destroying them now. After that, move through the door, open the treasure chests, kill more dusks and you will reach another door. Watch the cutscene and get ready to face your first true boss! The Fourth Day Its struggle day so let’s kick butt. Here are the rules of struggle: *Make your opponents drop orbs by attacking. If you get hit you will lose orbs. *If you run out of hp then you haven’t been reading this walkthrough and you disgust me. No cookie for you. you lose and have to restart the match. *Kick ass To get started talk to the ref over by the board and he’ll tell you what I just did but in a more boring way. Once you're sure you understand everything, go into the ring, talk to the fat guy and prepare to fight Hayner. I’m not gonna do a boss box on him because you don’t need it- he's pretty easy to beat. After your first battle is finished you'll see a cutscene of Seifer getting wasted by Vivi. If you head into the side alley now, you can kick Seifer’s butt, but your next match is against Vivi. Vivi's tougher than Hayner, but you can defeat him using the same tactics. After you win, time will freeze ,dogs will rain from the sky, 2012 will happen and Vivi will turn into a dusk. Kick Dusvi’s butt and a guy in a black coat will appear and say's his name is Axel, along with heaps of other confusing stuff. We should kick his butt for confusing us! He's pretty similair to your fight with Hayner except he doesn't drop orbs and his hair's way cooler. After your fight some weird dude wearing a scarf (it’s like 90º out!) appears and starts an argument. Roxas calls out, time returns to normal and we can move onto the championship match against Setzer. Setzer's actually easier than Vivi for some reason, so same as usual- kick butt, win the championship, go to the top of the bell tower, fall off, meet Kairi and end the day. The Fifth Day So, let me get this straight: Roxas falls of the bell tower, survives and doesn't break any bones? What a hard guy. Anyway, it's off to Sunset Terrace to find the seven wonders of Twilight Town (which is weird seeing as you're in Sunset Terrace and not Twilight town). The first wonder is already done and you just have to find the rest. The second wonder is over in the alleyway. Go to the back wall and press triangle. Avoid the balls that fly out of the wall, while walking back towards the wall. When you reach the wall press triangle again. The next wonder is at the tunnel system. Just keep attacking the Vivi clones until they’re all dead. Next, head over to the waterfall and on your way jump on top of the tram by double tapping triangle. Stay on top of it until you reach a building with a treasure chest on top. Open the treasure chest and then continue to the waterfall. What you have to do here is attack the shadow Roxas until it falls. Once that's done, head to the top of Sunset Hill and investigate the bag. When it starts to move tap triangle to get on and keep tapping until the bar at the top goes to zero. Now you get to watch a cut-scene that shows you the 6th wonder and reveals the location of the 7th wonder. Head over to the Old Mansion, watch the scene and then head to bed. The Sixth Day *By now you should be at least level 4 and have the scan ability equipped This is the weirdest day yet. During the cutscene Hayner, Pence and Olette don’t seem to notice Roxas and even run straight through him. When he walks out side he is surrounded by Dusks and Axel reappears. He asks some questions, they prepare to fight and then time freezes yet again and a weird dudes voice comes out of nowhere. Run towards the mansion while taking down dusks and assassins and when you get there a cutscene will trigger. Once you're inside the mansion go to the back wall to pick up some treasures. Some more treasures can be found in the first door to the left from where you entered. Now head up the stairs on the left, pick up a treasure chest and go through the door on the left. Watch the cutscene, save and exit. Now run all the way to the other side of the room while picking up treasures. Enter the room that is facing you, watch the cutscene and head through the door. Watch another cutscene and then go through to the next room. Kill the enemies and prepare to face Axel with a little twist. WARNING!! Make sure you have the elven bandanna equipped (you should of picked it up earlier) and lots of potions. When the cutscene finishes head through the door and watch another cutscene. Now, head through the last door and watch the last cutscene. When this finishes the game logo will appear and the game will properly start. Yep, this was all a tutorial. Congratulations on beating the tutorial! You deserve a cookie! But prepare yourself, because now the game really begins. Home page | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough